


The plan

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Adora has a plan with glimmer, but what could it entail?





	The plan

The sun is shining down upon Brightmoon, glaring off the water to cap off a truly warm day. With there being no battles planned and no operations needed, those within this castle manage to get some times to themselves. However there is one person within the castle who was doing anything but relaxing.  
Shuffling papers in her room stood the 6 foot tall, lean, muscular girl Adora. All her notes laid around a map of the castle like a battle plan ready to be reviewed. Adora's eyes dart back and forth as she reasd and re-reads her notes over and over again. "This has to go right, it has too" Adora mutters to herself. Slamming a hand onto the table she decided; this would work, all that's left is to go for it.  
Turning around to face the door, she subconsciously stands in a ready to march position as her life being a solider had taught her to. Adora only realizes it as she walks out the door, and tries to allow herself to relax, it was not that sort of preparedness she would need today. Managing to switch herself to walk more casually as she heads to where shes been planning to go for weeks.  
As Adora walks down these halls it reminds her of just how much had changed since she first entered these halls. That was the knowledge that now lead her on the path she was now, a path she hoped would continue past today. However now the door to Glimmers room was before her, it was almost time to start her plan.  
Behind the door she can hear two voices she knew well, "Dang it why hadn't I considered Bow might be there too..?" Adora mutters to herself. However before she can react the door opens and Bow and Glimmer walk out, stopping when they see her, then smiling. Reacting quickly to the situation Adora hugs the two awkwardly fast, "Hey there, what you guys up to?"  
Glimmer responds cheerfully, "ADORA, just the girl we where about to go look for! Good thing you're here now, we can get going immediately!" Glimmer quickly gets everyone around so that she can grab Adora's arm. Glimmer happily smiles up at the much taller Adora with her cute face and sparkly purple hair, which makes her even happier when Adora smiles back.  
After pulling away from Adora's hug, Bow notices something on Adora that Glimmer seems to be missing. As Adora smiles back at the short stocky girl holding her arm, she seems to be blushing ever so slightly . If these are real signals I'm seeing,then I'll do everything I can to make sure this goes well for my besties! Bow thinks as he walks with them, preparing to go out like he and Glimmer had planned to anyway.  
With Glimmer using her teleporting, the trio quickly arrive at their destination. Adora's eyes widen as she has not seen such a beautiful place before. Before her is an amazing craven, full to the brim with glowing multicolored crystals and several waterfalls pooling into a lake in the room's center.  
Glimmer smiles wider and wider as she sees the wonder and amazement in Adora's eyes, this was exactly the reaction she had hoped for when bringing up the idea of coming here. "So Adora, how about we go swimming?" asks Glimmer with her excitement to be out and about with her friends barely contained.  
Adora jumps, a bit surprised hearing this after walking closer to the water. "But I don't have any stuff for swimming!" She quickly glances around to make sure Glimmer and Bow hadn't brought anything for her. Instead Adora sees Glimmer walking up to her again with a mischievous smile.  
"Well you see Adora, we where just going to swim..." Glimmer said with a grin pausing for a moment as she almost doesn't go through with it. "...IN WHAT WE HAVE ON!" and with both arms pushes Adora into the lake with a huge laugh. The slash of water coming from the lake splashes over the lip to soak both Bow and Glimmer as well, though neither of them seem to mind.  
Quickly swimming up to the surface with a annoyed look on her face, Adora breaks the surface of the water and shakes her head so her hair would get out of her face so she could glare at Glimmer. "What was that for?!" Adora asks with a raised voice.  
Before responding Glimmer jumps in with Adora, splashing everyone with water once again and coming to the surface with a smile. "I just thought it would be funny Adora, plus my mom hates it when I go swimming in my clothes, so I want to do that with everyone!" Swimming over to Adora, she hugs her with all the strength she has.  
Bow watches this unfold sees Adora blushing once again from how Glimmer is acting. It was then that he knew these two would need to be alone to heat this scene to its boiling point. "I... just realized, we forgot to bring the dry clothes for when we go back! I'm gonna go get that now bye!" and quickly runs off before Glimmer can question why he did that.  
Adora is confused as to how they could forget such a thing, however she thought to herself This is perfect! Now I'm alone with Glimmer, so there are no distractions from her, and just how cute she is... Suddenly she feels a heat rising in her cheeks. Adora remembered reading about this. This means I'm on the right track, now all I have to do it... wait, where's Glimmer? It seems she swam somewhere while Adora was thinking.  
As Glimmer comes to the surface near a waterfall on the far side of the lake, the noise of her splashing causes Adora to turn and see her. "Come on Adora! You've got to come try these waterfalls! They're great for relaxing!" Climbing up onto a small underwater ledge beneath the waterfall, she crosses her sizable legs to meditate under the waterfall.  
Glimmer watches as Adora smiles, then starts swimming towards her. As she watches Adora's thoroughly toned body perfectly perform butterfly strokes, Glimmer starts subconcously biting her lower lip. Before she could think on why though, the swimming girl pulls herself onto the ledge next to her.  
Watching as Adora tries to copy her posture, Glimmer leans over to help out, gently laying a hand on Adoras thigh and another on her arm, gently moving Adora's body into the proper position. "Like this Adora; just relax, shift your body like so. Just relax and let the water flow over you"  
"This really reminds me of your advice at the steam grotto, do relaxation and water always go together so well?" Adora ponders on this as the words leave her lips. Maybe I should try to use the waterfall back in her room for such a purpose. Adora thought, positing that it might be there for such a use.  
Glimmer giggles. "Yeah, water does tend to be relaxing, I'm just glad I can help you relax, you're always so tense!" She enjoys watching Adora relax as it's always a welcome sight given how often they have to go into battle together. As she goes back to her own proper position, she looks up and gives Adora a cute smile.  
The heat surges through Adora's cheeks once more, causing a blush that Glimmer doesn't seem to notice. Trying to take this as her chance, Adora closes her eyes and leans in like she's read about. However as she continues to lead forward, Adora realizes too late that Glimmer is no longer where she was, and falls face first back into the lake.  
Glimmer starts laughing, as she thought Adora just fell asleep before waking back up upon impact with the water. "Wow Adora, water seems to knock you right out!" She gets down on her belly to look Adora in the face as she comes back to the surface in her graceful swimming motions.  
As Adora comes up towards the surface she sees how close that Glimmers face is to the water, this time she wont screw up her chance and increases her speed towards the surface. Her arms break the surface first, grabbing Glimmer on the back and pulling her in, their lips touching as Adora gives Glimmer a big kiss her cheeks now unequivocally blushing,now impossible to miss.  
After a moment of indecision Glimmer returns the kiss, spinning with Adora under water lit up by the multicolored glowing crystals. The two wrap themselves up against each other, and into the kiss as though both had been waiting for a moment like this in the back of their minds. Within their enjoyment of the moment they manage to swim in perfect synchronization, never losing step with each other.  
Together they both come up for air, breathing heavily and separating, suddenly feeling the weight of their waterlogged clothing pulling down on them. Both having deep blushes as they pull themselves up to the shores once more the look at each other, their minds taking in what had just occurred between them.  
Adora is the first to break the silence. "I uh.. have to say I'm really glad that went according to plan." Her hand goes to grab the arm on the other side of her body as she explains this. "I've been planning this for weeks, ever sense I read up on dating rituals." A small laugh comes from Adora as she realizes how that sounded.  
Glimmers eyes widen at this and she starts laughing. "Adora that is so you, but it's fine, I've been meaning to do it too, just kept getting too nervous..." Running her hands through her own hair as her own blush increases. "I've come to admire you so much since I first met you, and I had been secretly hoping you might want to be with me ever sense that time... in the fright zone."  
Adora hesitates for a moment, before her arms end up encircling Glimmer. "When I saw what Shadow Weaver was doing to you I-" She pauses, filled with emotion. "-I knew I could never let anything bad happen to you again. I knew that I wanted to protect you, and make sure you'd be happy." Glimmer moves herself deeper into Adoras embrace which was simultaneously warm, wet, and cold from the air.  
Adora heartfeltly continued. "For me I've just come to admire you so much, and I'm so grateful to you. Glimmer you showed me a whole other world, a whole other side of myself I never would have seen without you finding me next to the sword that night." Tears start to form in Adora's eyes as she continues to spill her heart out. "Without your belief in me, your constant support of me, I don't know what I'd be right now..." Adora now fully breaks down, tears flowing freely from her as she finally gets off her chest what shes wanted to say for so long.  
The two took a heartfelt moment to just let it all out in each other's arms. Their feelings of love they shared finally being in the open, and both sides returning the feelings of the other, it felt like there was no one else in the world at this moment but these two. In this wake of this the two looked into each other's eyes, and kissed once more.  
A while later Bow returns with the dry clothes, approaching slowly in hopes of not interrupting anything. Upon his approach to the cavern he hears a lot of giggling and talking deeper inside. With a smile on his face he slowly turns the corner to see Adora and Glimmer happily talking together. Both their feet in the water and leaning against each other, just being happy to be with the other.  
"Hey you two lovebirds, I brought your dry clothes back." Bow says with a big smile on his face. He sets the clothing down next to the ground then sits near them, but still gives his two besties their space, a bigger smile comes to his face as Glimmer laughes.  
Adora and Glimmer look into each other's eyes, then both smile to Bow. "Thanks for being such a great best friend and wingman!" The new couple says in unison. Bow just smiles and laughs, and they they all start laughing toghter. Enjoying in the success of Glimmer and Adora's first date.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed this glimmadora one shot


End file.
